1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vice base, more particularly, to a multi-functional vice base which is mounted to a working machine bench and adapted for securing vice thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vice is used to clamp a work piece. The conventional vice includes a base, a movable jaw and a fixed jaw are disposed on the base, and a vice base is mounted on the bottom of the base. The vice base is secured to a working machine bench of a horizontal machining center. Various sized vices can be used to effectively clamp various sized work pieces, respectively. Various sized vices each has a vice base whose size corresponds to the size of the corresponding vice. The bottom of the main body of the vice base is mounted with a fixation base which is larger than the main body in size. That is, various sized vice vices respectively have fixation bases with different sizes, and the fixation bases with different sizes should be mounted to working machine benches of horizontal machining centers with respective sizes corresponding thereto.
However, for precision machining industry, it must spend a lot of money to purchase plural vice bases with different sizes, and vice bases occupy much space.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.